


Lunch Break

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Steve Harrington, Car Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Lunch, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sandwich, Sandwiches, Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: Lunch for the king of Hawkins wasn’t spent in the crowded cafeteria, the halls or even out of the grass. It was spent in his car, accompanied by his princess.





	Lunch Break

Lunch for the king of Hawkins wasn’t spent in the crowded cafeteria, the halls or even out of the grass. It was spent in his car, accompanied by his princess. 

“Come on, babe. We got twenty minutes left until class. I’m not interested in food, you know what I really want.” Billy said as he tried to crowd Steve’s space. 

 Steve playfully pushed him in the chest, “don’t care we have gym today and I don’t need you being off your a game because you’re hungry.”

 "Baby your lips are all I need to get through the day.“ Billy arched his eyebrows as he licked across his top lip. 

 "You’re insatiable.” Steve rolled his eyes as he dished out a pudding cup from the brown paper bag he kept their lunches in. Steve opened the lid of the vanilla pudding and stuck the plastic spoon inside of it, “only the best for my king." 

Billy broke out Into a grin as he leaned a little closer and pressed a kiss against Steve’s temple, "I’m taken care of by my princess except when he thinks that twenty minutes isn’t enough to get him all dirtied." 

 Steve slowly took the spoon out, accumulating a fair amount of pudding on it. He slowly stuck it in his.mouth, keeping his eyes on Billy the whole time. He slowly took the spoon out of his mouth before he stuck it back into the pudding. He scooped more out and held it out to Billy, "a king’s got to eat.”

Billy took the spoon into his mouth and made a small noise as Steve took it out of his.mouth, “thank you my princess." 

 "You’re insatiable." 

 "It’s because you’re too delicious. I want to eat you out like a four course meal and to be honest I’m a hungry man.”

 "Then maybe eat the sandwich.“

 "How about we come to a compromise? You blow me while I eat that sandwich. After all a princess needs to eat too.” He smirked as he leaned over Steve to grab the sandwich out of the bed, “if you can’t make me come before I finish it then I get to fuck you in the backseat. If you do I’ll drop the subject till after school.”

Steve was never one to back away from a challenge so he gave a sharp nod of his head,“Deal." 

 Billy unwrapped the sandwich from the plastic wrap as Steve began undo his pants. Once his cock was out, Billy counted down, "three, two, one. Go.”

With that Steve’s mouth was immediately on Billy’s cock. Deep throating the young man’s cock as much as possible. He kept one hand on Billy’s knee while the other on the edge of the leather seat as leverage. 

 Billy shivered under Steve’s touch. He took his first bite of the sandwich. He’s lucky that Steve makes the both of them a lunch, it makes sure that Billy is eating. Sometimes Billy will return the favour when things are going well at home. He made a slight humming noise as he realized that Steve made him his favourite. A classic BLT. He loved his boy. He relaxed against the leather of his seat and continued to slowly eat at his Sandwich. Life was really great as king of Hawkins. 

 Steve continued to bob his head, using every trick in his limited book on how to give good head. He licked across the head and felt Billy tense up for a moment. 

 "This is a great sandwich, Steve. You’d make a cute little Housewife you know.“ Billy chuckles, "I wonder if the title of princess of Hawkins would linger till then. Either way you’d still be my little princess.” He took another large bite of the sandwich and with a full mouth he continued, “you’ll always be my princess." 

 Steve continued to suck Billy’s cock. He rubbed at his thigh as he tried to go even further down his cock. He breathed through his nose as he deep throated him.

 "Oh shit princess, where did you learn that?” His other hand found Steve’s hair, “are you keeping secrets from me?”

Steve kept his eye on the prize to make Billy come and fast. He made a small moan as he felt a small tug at his hair. He felt his spit roll down his chin as he continued at a faster pace. He had to do everything he could not to rut against the console of the car. He hated to admit but he was a great deal turned on right now. He felt Billy’s cock grow harder in his mouth, an indicator that he was growing close to his orgasm. But before Steve could finish him off. He heard a loud sigh. 

 "Oh baby, that was a great sandwich. Thank you.“

Steve looked up and saw the sandwich was gone, left behind on the plastic wrap it was in. His eyes grew wide as he quickly took his mouth off of his cock and exclaimed, "No fair!" 

 Billy shrugged, “It’s okay, babe. We can’t win all the time.” He brushed off his other thigh so he didn’t get crumbs all of his princess. He deserved to be pretty at all times, not covered in food, “Well, time for you to get in the backseat. We got about fifteen minutes to go.”

Steve huffed and climbed Into the backseat, earning a swat on the ass from Billy. 

He said, “Hey, I said we’re going to fuck. If you want to spank me, that has to be another bet.”

Billy soon climbed in and made quick work of Steve’s jeans and underwear, pulling them down over Steve’s ass to the middle of his thighs. He reached back over to the front to grab the lube and condoms he kept in the glove compartment. 

 "Ready baby?“ 

 Steve sighed dramatically, "I guess so.” Billy grabbed the back of Steve’s hair and gave it a sharp tug, “Has anyone ever told you that you’re a sore loser?”

Billy quickly lubed up his cock over the condom and rubbed at Steve’s back as he pushed in, “Relax babe, that’s it. Good boy." 

 Steve buried his face in his arms as he began to be rocked back and forth onto Billy’s cock, "hurry up, dick. Class will start soon" 

 "Can’t rush perfection. Has anyone ever told you that you look really hot face down, ass up?" 

 "Not that I can name. Why are you going to be my first?”

 Billy chuckled, “I’ve been your first for a whole lot of things. "He continued to thrust, keeping one hand onto the back of Steve’s hair while the other was on his hip. His lips trailed across the top of Steve’s back, taking in the feeling of his skin. He felt so good. 

 "Oh Billy, fuck please hurry up.” He gripped at the leather, almost clawing at it since he isn’t able to get a good grip. “Baby, oh baby. Fuck you feel so good." 

Billy sunk his cock deeper inside of him and began to suck along the pale skin. The feeling of Steve consumed every part of him. Steve was a fucking dream come true. He wasn’t able to place the feeling as love quite yet but it was for sure an addiction. 

 Steve moaned against his arms as he thrusted up a bit to get more friction. He felt all of his troubles begin to melt away along with his ability to properly argue with Billy about this. 

 "That’s it. So pretty, you really are the princess of Hawkins. Got such a tight hole and such nice lips. You know how to make any man go wild, but you got the king by your side to keep you satisfied." 

 Steve nodded his head in agreement as he felt the warmth of pleasure bloom from his stomach and travel up and down his spine like molasses. 

 Billy in the other hand was getting dangerously close, having his cock sucked by Steve "Blow Job Lips” Harrington already had him close enough as it was. He continued at a faster, rougher pace that lead to gripping onto the other young man with all of his might without abandon

“oh baby, fuck baby I’m going to fucking come soon. Jesus shit baby you’re right!” Billy growled as he continued with his pace. 

 "Billy! Billy! Fuck!“ Steve groaned as he continued to claw at the leather in an attempt to get leverage. "That’s it, baby, that’s it. So tight." 

Billy wanted to shout but managed to keep his voice to a growl. It came from deep in his chest as the pleasure started to race up his spine. With a few more rough and quick thrusts, Billy was coming. He felt his limbs go numb for a moment as he tried to collect himself. Having sex with Steve ways short circuited his brain. 

 Steve whined as he tried to rut against the leather if the couch in an attempt find his own release. But before he could the bell rang. It was muffled was they were far enough away from the building, but it for sure was the bell. 

Billy blinked a few times before he slowly pulled out and tossed the condom out the window and Into the bushes near by. 

 Steve let out a frustrated groan. He wanted nothing more than to put his face through the window. He wanted to come so badly! 

 "Thanks for lunch, sweetheart.” Billy said as he pulled up Steve’s pants and put them back up his ass and buttoned them up. He did the same with himself and let out a satisfied sigh. The entire car smelt like sex and to him that was a good sign.

Billy exited the car with Steve close behind him. He gave Steve’s ass a nice pat and he gave a smirk, “thanks for that. I guess I should make more bets with you in the future. That was a lot of fun, I’ll see you in gym class.” His eyes lingered on Steve’s cock that was obvious through his pants, “now I’m going to take care of that after school so you better behave for me. After all you have a reputation as the princess of Hawkins.” He closed the space between them as he cupped Steve’s erection, “ We don’t want anyone to think that he became the princess because of his tight little hole.” He flashed him a grin before walking away, leaving Steve to deal with his straining erection.

_He was so fucked until three thirty._


End file.
